A TRIP FOR GOOFY
by Dede42
Summary: Dr. Whooves and Derpy return to Ponyville, and now he needs to take Goofy back to his world. Can he do it?


Adventures of Dr. Whooves: A Trip for Goofy

A/N: Hello, this is Rarity and on Dede42's behalf, I will be posting this one-shot she just completed despite not feeling well, the poor dear.

Applejack: What's with with Dede42?

Rarity: The poor dear is dealing with a stomach bug.

Applejack: That isn't good. I better go fix Dede42 some of Granny Smith's soup, and I'll have her right as rain in no time.

Rarity: That's an excellent idea, Applejack.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **A TRIP FOR GOOFY**

Returning to Ponyville, Dr. Hooves headed for Ponyville Hospital while Derpy flew off to the post office to get caught up on delivering the mail that she hadn't had chance to deliver before their trip to London and their unexpected trip to the jungle that resulted in a reunion with Timon and Pumbaa, plus a battle against the Great Intelligence and its' Yetis.

* * *

Whistling a tune, Dr. Hooves trotted up the path to the Ponyville Hospital and he went inside, where he was greeted by a nurse manning the front desk. "Good afternoon, how may I help you, sir?"

"I'm here about a dog-like creature that I helped bring in some time ago," Dr. Hooves informed her. "I am hoping that I might able to check him out today, and see him to his home."

The nurse checked her records and nodded. "Ah yes, that would be Mr. Goofy," she said and told the pony where he could find the dog-like creature. "He has made a full recovery and he's due to be released today," she added.

"Excellent, I shall go and take him off your hooves," said Dr. Hooves, and he went up the stairs to retrieve Goofy.

* * *

In one of the many hospital rooms, Goofy was straightening his hat in the mirror and he was looking forward to leaving the hospital, plus figuring out how to get back home. He still wasn't sure of how he ended up in Carousel Boutique, but he was going to give the place a wide berth since he wasn't in the mood for being blasted halfway across town a second time by Rarity.

' _I just hope that I_ find _a way home,'_ Goofy thought and turned when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." His eyebrows shot upward when the door opened and the pony that'd brought him to the hospital walked inside. "Oh gosh, it's you, uh…" he trailed off since he didn't know the name of this particular pony, and they all had some _very_ confusing names.

"My name is Dr. Hooves and I'm here to make sure that you will be able to get home safely," Dr. Hooves informed Goofy. "If you are ready, my dear sir."

"I'm plenty ready," said Goofy and he eagerly followed the pony out of the room.

* * *

After filling out the necessary paperwork at the front desk, they both left the hospital together, and Dr. Hooves lead Goofy back into Ponyville, where he got a number of odd looks from the various ponies. They made their way to the time keeper's home, and they went inside.

"Wow, it is quite a lab you've got here, Doc," Goofy commented, looking around with interest. "You some kind of scientist?" he inquired, eying one of the many half-finished machines.

"In a way," said Dr. Hooves and he escorted Goofy into the hidden room. "Now, what I am about to show you, you can't tell _any_ pony or being of the world you come from," he warned as they entered the TARDIS.

Goofy's eyes widened with shock when he saw the interior of the TARDIS and ran back outside to examine the interior before running back inside for another look. "Gosh! It's bigger on the inside!"

"Yes it is," Dr. Hooves agreed, gesturing to the seat and Goofy sat down, still staring in awe. "Now, Mr. Goofy, I need to know where you are from, so I can return you safely," he requested and had to wave a hoof in front of Goofy's face to get his attention. "Goofy, _please_ focus."

"Huh?" Goofy blinked and flushed. "Oh, yeah…" And he quickly shared with the pony about where he lived, and what time it was when he somehow ended up in Rarity's shop. "I'm _really_ sorry about what happen in the shop," he added, still feeling guilty.

"Think nothing of it, my friend," Dr. Hooves said reassuringly as he programed the destination into the computer, and soon the column was moving up and down. "Rarity isn't likely to hold this against you forever, and off we go!"

* * *

Disneyville, California, was the home to many Disney characters, and right now some of them were growing increasingly worried about Goofy, who was still missing after disappearing from his home several weeks ago.

* * *

At the House of Mouse, a popular nightclub owned and run by American icon Mickey Mouse, they were getting things set up for the night's events, and while most of the employees were getting everything ready, Micky Mouse was in his office, pacing while Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, and Daisy Duck all watched him.

"I wish I knew where Goofy was," Mickey Mouse said as he went from pacing to sitting down at his desk with an unhappy sigh. "It's unlike him to just up and disappear like this."

"Ah phooey," said Donald Duck snidely. "We're better off without the clumsy oaf around."

Daisy Duck swatted Donald Duck on the back of his head, making him quack protest. "That's not true, Donald, and you know it," she scolded, frowning at him.

"I'm with Daisy," Minnie Mouse agreed, also frowning at the white duck, who was now looking embarrassed and a bit guilty. "That's rude to say about Goofy, whose been our friend for _decades_ , and you know that he works hard to keep this place running, just like the rest of us."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Donald Duck apologized. "And – and I miss him, too."

Satisfied that Donald Duck was truly sorry, Mickey Mouse tried to focus on the upcoming performances for the club. "I'm sure that Goofy will show up soon enough," he said in a reassuring tone, which wasn't convincing him either. "Come on, we've got work to do, and performances to organize for tonight."

"Ok."

"Sure thing, Mickey."

"Right."

* * *

Sometime later, Mickey Mouse was supervising the setting up of the tables and chairs when Pete, the landlord that had been trying for years to take the club from Mickey Mouse, entered the room. "Hello, _Mickey_ ," he said in his usual snide manner. "Getting everything ready for tonight?" he inquired, looking around the dining room.

"Of course I am," Mickey Mouse confirmed, wondering what Pete was up to. He was a villain that'd been a thorn in his side for a _very_ long time, and they'd clashed fairly often with Pete's many attempts to take over the House of Mouse. "Can I do something for you, Pete?"

"I'm just checking in on things," Pete replied idly, "and I'm just wondering when Goofy will be back from his vacation?"

Mickey Mouse opened his mouth to answer when there was a trumpeting sound outside, and he ran for the doors with Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, and Daisy Duck with him while Pete hesitated for a few seconds before following, too.

* * *

When the group got outside, they almost ran into Goofy and there was no sign of what had made the trumpeting sound. "Goofy!"

"Hey, guys," Goofy said cheerfully and he was soon hugging his friends while Pete was standing off to the side, with a disappointed expression on his face. "Hiya, Pete."

"Goofy, good to see you back from your vacation," said Pete, and he walked away – well, he stomped away.

"Gosh, what's with Pete?" Goofy wondered, watching him go.

Assuring their friend that Pete was just being Pete, they all went back inside the nightclub to get ready for the events to come, and to find out where Goofy had ended up.

* * *

After parking the TARDIS in the hidden room, Dr. Hooves went out into his lab and, feeling pleased with himself for getting Goofy back to Disneyville without any mishaps for a change, he went to work on his inventions, especially the one to scan for sources of energy that didn't have any connection to magic.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap. See you all tomorrow! ;) R&R everyone!


End file.
